Cashing the Past
by Hypnotic Overdose
Summary: Not really good at this...GaaraxOc please review
1. Opening

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I think we all know that, but it's a law to repeat what we already know...I don't want to go to jail for not following the law. That would seriously cut into my cosplaying and video game time. Further more I only own the character Amaya. If I thought up of Gaara I would never share the idea of him with the world so he could be all mine. This is sorta my first story, so I would love it if you commented so I don't think you people hate it...ok...that's it.....**_

_Was it a fight worth fighting for or was there ever a chance to begin with? I asked this so many times, but it seems no matter how many times I ask, the words seem to devour the meaning. Abandoned with lost hope, I was a broken toy for the whole world to play with, no identity of my own. That is, until the world set its eyes upon me...._

A rattling was heard in the distant. You had gotten use to the rattlesnakes. You figured as long as you weren't with in 20ft of it, you would be happy. You were so worn-out from walking in the beating sun. "Lost, that's the word," you thought, "in the desert. I should have just asked someone to escort me or at least asked for directions, stupid Amaya." Suna was your destination, and the thought of possible returning to your form life before problems that sent you away, made you act without thought. "Just to see him again may--." Your train of thought was interrupted by the sound of something heading dead towards you. The sound echoed in your head with familiarity. Swiftly you turned to see a sandstorm. There was something off though, that was enough to make you stay dead in your tracks. As it came closer it seemed to be weakening. Soon a figure within the sand appeared...

*THEY BE HITTING MY BUCKET*

...End to Opening...

Amaya meaning: Night Rain

Story inspired by my very own Gaara, a.k.a. Ben and the song: Natsuhiboshi ...The light in the dark was your hand reaching for mine...

_...The light in the dark was your hand reaching for mine..._


	2. Different Person?

_I knew you once, do you remember? But now your broken. A shadow in the dark…lifeless. Your just like me._

She knew him, but then again she didn't.

"Distant," echoed within the walls of my mind. He was physical here, but his eyes told another story. I almost jumped when he finally spoke.

"There has been a report of a suspicious person roaming the sand," his voice was cold with no trace of emotion.

_What happen to the person I use to know?_

My words were barely audible, but he still managed to hear me say I was trying to find Sunagakure. He turned without a word, making a jester letting me know to follow him.

**Suna**

The doors were bigger then I remember them to be. I was finally back home. There wasn't much scenery in Suna, and many of the buildings looked worn-down. But none of that mattered to me, this was my past and now future.

I felt something shove into my side. I was about to yell until I remembered what I was doing. Without a mission slip you were required to fill-out a forum before you being allowed to enter the village. I grabbed the pile of papers and found a spot to began my essay.

---------1 hr later--------

I finally finish the paper work from hell. I realized my help out of the desert deathtrap was no where to be seen.

"He probably forgot all about me," I said to myself, "Gaara…what happened?"


	3. Memories

**Author's Notes//: I see now what my friend was talking about my story being confusing, so I wanted to clear a few things up…**

**grist****: **thnx so much for the review! To answer your questions, yes she is suppose to be a childhood friend. There is going to be a flashback in this one that should explain how she met him. About my transition, I'm going to be putting in (P.O.V.) This will also be included in this chapter. I hope this will clear up some confusion!

_Italic_: Is used for thoughts and centered. I think this might clear up some of the confusion as well.

**Note//: Also don't be confused about the opening for each one… It's something extra I was putting. I it gets to confusing, please tell me and I stop opening each chapter in that way! Bare with me I'm new at making stories.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own Amaya and this story line…Seriously I think we all get it by now! **_

_The innocence you once owned, stolen from you your grasp. Aimlessly walking in circles with no sense of direction. This path of life you no longer walk, with reasons you both know and hate._

I found a place to live after then gruesome paperwork from yesterday. I was going to register for a new headband tomorrow, but today I had one goal in mind…find him. First thought of where to look was obvious, his house. And that brings me to where I'm out now…standing…here…right outside his door. For a few seconds I argued with myself.

"_What if he doesn't answer?"_

"_What if he doesn't remember?"_

-Flashback-

Rocks, lay scattered on the ground. They were left from what I used to throw at a bunch of kids. Before you go and jump to conclusions, they had it coming. I saw them…They were pushing and shoving some kid around…I heard what they called him:

"_Monster."_

I turned to the red head boy who was laying on the ground. His eyes widened with shock when I offered him a hand. At first he didn't take it… Maybe he thought it was some kind of joke? He soon took my offer. His hand were soft and I gave him a small smile. He struggled a bit at first, but eventually gave one back. It was then that I made my first friend.

"_Gaara."_

"Hello…HELLO," yelled a blonde hair girl. I guess I forgot what I was doing. I must had knocked on the door involuntary. I recognized her to Temari. I quickly ask if Gaara was here and I was surprised to find out she understood what I had asked.

"I'm sorry, but he is not here right now. You can come in and wait for him if you like," she offered holding the door wider for me to get past. I hesitated, but went inside anyways.

"You look familiar do I know you by chance?" She asked. I pulled out a picture from my kunai pouch. It was the one take with me and Gaara before I was forced to leave the sand village. We stopped in the kitchen and she took a seat and patted the chair right next to her. I seat down and waited for her to say something. Silence fell across the room for what seemed like forever. When she finally spoke I was overwhelmed with words.

"I can't believe it! You look good, I hardly recognized you. How have you been? Would you like to go shopping with me sometime? We can get are hair done," Temari said in one breath. It was apparent that she didn't get much girl time. Things fell silent once again, but this time it was different. Temari's face held distress. She shifted her head towards the side.

"You know…he's changed, Temari spoke. The words were filled with sadness. "A lot happen after you left," she said without looking at me. "I'm sorry, but it's not my place to tell you what happened. You must ask him yourself, but I don't think he remembers you," she finished and finally turned her head back towards me. I was afraid he wouldn't remember, but I wouldn't let my face show it.

"I understand," I said while giving her a smile.

"_I'll just have to remind him."_

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

I was standing on the tallest building of Suna. I watched the people below go about their business. My mind drift to yesterday.

"I didn't get her name," I said to myself. The only reason I cared so much was because she looked so familiar, it drove me crazy. Shukaku was at bay, so it gave me time to think to myself. I considered finding her and demanding she tell me who she was. In the end I decided to wait. She would eventually show up…eventually.

**Notes://: Okay next chapter up I know I'm slow but I have limited computer access! Anime Central is also coming up and I need to prepare! I hope for more reviews, there my writing drug… **


	4. The Reason

**I'm sad…I'm not getting and review so now I think most you hate this thing! I'm think of stopping this story if it doesn't get much reviews…low self-esteem remember…so now I think I'm making myself look like a fool with this story….anyways next chapter, sorry there so short…can't pay attention long enough to make it that long…**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Naruto…okay now let the story continue… **

_I've decided to piece together your heart, no matter the cost. I'll gather every piece. Then you will no longer be broken like me…_

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

Temari said I was lucky that Kankuro wasn't home. I guess he has become some-what of a pervert. Time had passed rather quicker then I thought. I peeked out the window and saw that the sun was already setting. I was about to give up and go home, but Temari asked me a question that hit me off guard.

"_Why did my family leave Suna?"_

I repeated the words in my head several times to confirm I heard her correctly. I took a seat and could tell Temari could feel the tension that built up in the air. She was probably going to say sorry, that I didn't have to answer her thoughtless question, but I already began.

**Flash Back**

I was sitting outside the Kazekage's office door. I could hear my mom yelling at the Kazekage.

"If your just going to keep that monster you call your son around this village, then I don't want to be apart of it any longer." I knew when she said monster she meant Gaara. I couldn't hear what the Kazekage had just said, but that didn't matter after what my mom said. "Then consider us not apart of this village any longer!" Everything I knew was falling apart, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

**End of Flash Back**

"Later that night," I continued," we packed everything and left first thing in the morning." I finished my story, and for awhile we just sat there in the silence.

"That's," Temari searched for the words to say,"…so horrible. I'm sorry I even asked." I told her not to worry, and some how I end up staying for dinner.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

I decided to head back for home. It was getting late and I hadn't ate anything all day. Once I finally reach my home something felt… different. I opened the door with caution. Everything seemed in place so I moved into the kitchen, and that's when I saw her!


End file.
